Attack on Titan: The Wolf of Trost
by Kiryu's Soul
Summary: What if Eren, Mikasa and Armin had a friend, a friend who they meet at age nine? What if in the year 850 this friend and Eren are both eaten by Titans? When the appearance of two monsters, one Titan and one beast, shocks 104th Trainees Squad to their cores after a brutal fight. Two secrets are reveled when the monster's fall. Ones that will change everything. MikasaxOC ErenxArmin
1. Struggle for Trost: The two monsters

**I do not own Attack on Titan, I only own Jacob Patrick and his very deadly secret. Here's a quick Bio on my OC and his Secret (halfway.) Some things will be different due to me adding my OC. And to keep my plot line and idea original.**

**Name: Jacob Patrick II.**

**Age: 15.**

**Height: 6"2'.**

**Weight: 125 LBS.**

**Hair Color: Jet Black, Wild and to his shoulders, bangs cover left eye.**

**Eyes: Right eye is a deep calming blue, while the left is bright, glowing yellow with a slight pupil.**

**Skin Color: Pale white.**

**Birth-date****: October 10th.**

**Appearance****: Slim bodied, canines are extremely sharp (Sharp enough to bite into a Titan's hide), fingernails are one inch long claws that are very sharp. Narrow waist, Thin arms and legs and slightly pointed ears. **

**Special**** Skills: With his thin body he is extremely agile and flexible, making him one of the best at using the 3D Maneuvering gear and Blades. Though most have seen him running UP the SIDES of the Walls and buildings. His thin frame means less resistance while running, making his speed triple above our fastest soldier. Can jump very far, close to thirty feet. He's always been able to scan the Titan's and find ways to trick them and trap them. One last skill he has is very secret and no one knows it.**

**Most Notable Quotes: " I'ma gonna make me a Titan burger!" " Yahooooooooo!" " Oh bite my skinny ass!" " One does not anger the beast without being mauled." " Hurt my friends...And you'll see why they call me a freak!" and the ever famous Jacob Patrick II song he sings when ever drunk (which is alot) ****" Oh I'm gonna get that booty!"**

**Personality: Out going, happy go lucky, lived on the streets since he was four, which in turn allowed Jacob's body to thin and slim due to having to steal food, clothes and books to survive and learn. Jacob's dark secret allow caused the color of his left eye, his claws, pointed ears and sharp canines, but it has also made him prone to rage fueled attacks at random times. He's loyal to his friends and super protective over them. Alot of people call him insane, which is true. He'll do and say the most random things.**

**There you guys go, Jacob's Bio. NOW GET TO READING DAMMIT!**

" Humans speaking"

_' Human thoughts or flashbacks.'_

Time skips or locations.

**" Titans sounds and roars."**

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

Year 850. Trost, 2:45.

Me, Armin and Eren (Him and Armin are two of my three friends) were running across the roofs of houses and buildings, well they had their 3D Maneuvering gear ready to scale the next building while I could just jump up on to it. I look back to see a Titan jump up and bite Eren's leg off. Armin screamed out to him while I turned around and jumped the gap between my building and the roof with Eren, I slashed the Titan's nape as it turned to attack me, it fell with a loud thud.

" Eren!" I shouted as I land next to him. " Are you ok man?", my answer was Eren smacking my with the hilt of his left Blade.

" Of course not. But I'm fine, just go protect Armin!" Eren shouts at me. _' HE'S MISSING A FUCKING LEG AND SAYS HE'S ALRIGHT!?' _I scream in my head as I jump back to stop a 10m Titan from eating Armin, who was still running. I raise my Blades high above my head, opened my mouth and shouted.

" I'MA GONNA MAKE ME A TITAN BURGER!"

My Blades came down on the Titans nape, I worked fast to carve the nape out and slay the monster. " You don't eat my friends bitch!" I exclaim while flipping the dead Titan off. I look over at Armin and laugh, only to realize he had made his way to Eren (I guess while I was distracted he saw a Titan close to Eren). I jump the gap, only to be too late as I see a grey bearded Titan EAT Eren, leaving only his arm, which had hit Armin in the face. To be honest I have to admit that it was comical.

" EREN!" Armin and I shouted.

I knew there was only way to save him...but it was too risky and he would probably die of blood loss if I wasn't fast enough. So I cursed myself for not helping but ran and picked up Armin before the Titan could get him. Armin was to shocked to notice anything.

_' Eren...I'm sorry... But I WILL kill every last Titan to avenge you!' _I thought as I quickly escape the Titan.

In fifteen minutes I found Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Ymir, Annie Leonhart, Jean Kirstein, Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Krista Lenz and Mikasa Ackerman (My other friend and secret crush). I drop Armin as I put my hands on my knees and pant heavily while the others all come over to us, mostly to see what was wrong with Armin. Mikasa came up to me, I could see the worry in her eyes.

" Wheres Eren!?" She asked me. I looked down at my feet, still panting.

" Titan..ate...him.." I manage to breath out between breathes. I straighten up some more so I stood at my full six foot two height. I look down at Mikasa as her grip on her Blades tightens, her eyes narrowed as she walked passed me before jumping and taking off with her gear.

" MIKASA!" I shout as I try to grab her ankle, but she was just out of my reach. I look back at the group and stare at them all, my bangs moved out of the way of my left eye. The bright glowing, slit pupiled yellow eye bore holes into the group's souls. I spoke one command in a deep and dark voice. My sharp canines gleamed in the sun's light. I could swear to God that I saw Ymir turn a ghost white.

**" Stay with Armin."**

With that I jumped off after Mikasa. I dropped my gear (Keeping my Blades) by the group as I did so._ ' Mikasa...please don't get eaten or killed'_" YAHOOOOOOOO!" Was heard by the group as Jacob soon disappeared from their sight.

(Below is the thought the rest of 104th Trainees Squad)

_' Did that just happen?'_

(Back to Jacob's POV)

I jumped from roof to roof after Mikasa, I had to dropped my gear to make myself lighter, even while I run at full speed (Which Dot Pixis had recorded to be close to 50 mph, without any gear on) I couldn't keep up with her. I could tell she was using her gas in large bursts to increase her speed. Bad idea cos _you_ lose ALOT of gas that way. I growl in a very wolf-like manner as I grip my Blades tighter, causeing the hilts to creak and break, I drop them as I close my eyes in frustration... Bad idea again. I'm quickly grabbed by a Titan, a 15m Smiling Titan. _' This can't be happening!'_

" MIKASA!" I shouted out to her...but I think she didn't hear me over the sounds of dead Titans falling down. The massive jaws close down, just missing my head... I slid down it's throat to my doom.

_' I never even got to tell Mikasa that I loved her...'_

Time skip: Where Mikasa has only a single Blade left and is cornered by a Titan.

(Nobody's POV)

Mikasa stood back up from her knees, Eren's words about fighting for survival echoing in her mind. She was about to try and charge at the Titan when a 15m Titan with a muscular build, fleshless jaw that revealed the odd arangment of teeth, bright emerald eyes, pointed ears and long brownish black hair ran out from behind her and slammed a fist into the other Titan's head. The result was a dead Titan and a new one standing over the body, screaming/roaring.

**" NNNNNAAAAGGGHHH" **(YOU TRY SPELLING OUT A TITAN SCREAM/ROAR!) Mikasa stared on in shock at seeing a Titan kill another of it's kind. The new Titan ran of, searching for more Titans to kill. Mikasa shook her head and used her gear and little amounts of gas to find the others. To her shock they were still were Jacob had dropped Armin off.

" Why are you all still here?" She questioned. Connie answered for everyone.

" After you took off Jacob's bangs moved away from his left eye...it...it.. IT BORE HOLES IN OUR SOULS MAN!" The teen shouted. Ymir rolled her eyes, smacked Connie upside his bald head and looked at Mikasa.

" Your friend Jacob left his 3D Maneuvering gear and ran off after you, he told us to stay with Armin in this...this...just overpowering voice. Even Annie and Reiner stayed." The tall girl said. Mikasa looked surprised. Jacob had followed her... Then it hit her.

" Wait, if he followed me but didn't come back that must mean that.. Oh God no.." She fell to her knees, a small tear made its way down her cheek. Everyone looked at her.

" 'Oh God no' what?" Sasha asked, her eyes filled with fright. Armin looked up from his spot, still having tears in his eyes. _' Wheres Jacob... W-Whose gear is that..?' _Where his thoughts.

" I think what Ackerman-san is trying to say is that it's quite possible that Patrick-san was eaten by a Titan." Said Annie as she stood up and dusted herself off, Ymir nodded in agreement while everyone else had horrified looks. " But what I want to know is why Mikasa took off." Sasha said as she wiped a tear away. Mikasa herself answered While she wiped he small tears away.

" Jacob...he told he and Armin saw a Titan eat Eren." This time everyone (minus Annie and Ymir) gasped. Connie stood up.

" Now what?! HQ is overrun with Titans so we can't get gas! Jacob, who was one of the best trainees, is dead along with Eren! Were all going to die!" The worried teen exclaimed. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement seeing as this was true. Then Mikasa remembered that new rougeTitan she saw.

" Wait... When I was cornered by a Titan a 15m class Titan came out of nowhere and KILLED the other Titan." She said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Reiner spoke this time.

" Don't be stupid Ackerman, Titans don't kill their own kind." Annie nodded in agreement. Mikasa rolled her eyes and spoke again. " If we could lure this new Titan to the HQ we could use it to kill the other Titans. And if you don't believe me look behind yourselves." And just as she said that everyone turned around just in time to see the rouge Titan punch the head of another 15m Titan off. Everyone looked surprised till Mikasa took off again, most regained their wits and followed her, leaving Armin and Connie.

" Come on Armin, lets help the others with Mikasa's plan." Connie said, as he helped the still shocked blonde up as they looked down at Jacob's now missing gear. _' Mikasa must of picked it up.' _Connie thought as he and Armin followed the others to carry out Mikasa's idea.

Just as they had all left, the very same Titan that ate Jacob appeared, but something was off... It's smile was some how a frown. Then there was a deep, primal and beastial growl, but it wasn't the Titan. Then all of a sudden the Titan exploded as something ripped it's way out of it's stomach. Once the Titan's blood stopped falling from the skies a very strange creature roared into the skies, the roar was loud, primal and sounded like a Grizzly Bear's roar mixed with a wolves howling.

The creature was fifteen meters tall, it had a wolf-like head with two very large canines poking out from it's lips. It's body was muscular and man like, but it was covered in shaggy jet black fur, the arms came down to it's waist, but the hands were not man like. They had a due claw instead of a thumb, meaning the four finger like toes had to do the gripping, each of which had razor sharp claws that were two feet in length. The creature's legs were like a dog's hind legs, the feet were large paws with claws, there was no tail. But what stood out was the monster's eyes.

The right one was a deep blue with a round pupil and glowed while the left was a bright glowing yellow with a slit pupil. The monster roared again as it dropped to all fours and charged towards a large group of Titans, a group that was in front of 104th Trainees Squad. As the wolf-like creature got closer the pounding of it's paws on solid ground got louder, this in turn caused Connie to look back. His entire face became a ghost white. He shouted out in horror.

" WHAT THE FUCKING HELL THAT THING!?" At Connie's shout everyone else looked back as the creature bounded up to them, then past them, then right into the group of 15m Titans, and there at least six of them. EVERYONE was shocked to see the furry beast lunge past them and into a group of Titans of the same size. But were more shocked to see it land on it's hind legs and stand upright like a human. The trainees stopped and landed on a nearby roof.

" Someone answer me! What IS that THING!?" Connie yelled at the others. Ymir looked over at the creature and stated the most obvious thing.

" Well obviously it's a giant wolf." Pretty much everyone sighed at the statement.

" We can see that, Ymir." Reiner said. Mikasa looked over the Titans and wolf-beast. The monster had it's jaws on a Titan's throat out, ripping it out before swiping it's claws across the Titan's nape, killing it. Then another Titan bit into the creature's shoulder. The result was a pain filled roar, which drew the attention of a new comer. The Wolf turned around and tore into the attacking Titan. A new sound filled the air as the Rouge Titan, the one that saved Mikasa, jumped over the building with the trainees on it and onto another Titan, punching it's head off in the process. The wolf creature lifted it's head up it's kill, it was eating a dead Titan, to stare at the new comer.

Both wolf creature and Titan had a small stare down. Which then ended as they both went to killing the Titans.

(Mikasa's POV)

I stared at the gory and brutal battle in front of me and the others. Connie was shaking, Armin pretty much almost entered a shock induced coma and everyone else were either shocked or scared for their lives. I turned back when I saw the large monster wolf start to eat a dead Titan like it hadn't eaten in a month. I look at the others.

" We can't stay here, we need to get out of here while they kill the last Titan! C'mon!" With that I took off with the others in tow. Behind us I could hear the wolf's monstrous roar and the Rouge Titan's screaming/roaring. The eye's of that giant wolf thing looked so familiar... But I can't put a thumb on it.

(Nobody's POV)

As the trainees left, the last 15m Titan was killed by the Rouge Titan. The large wolf then dropped to all fours and ran off towards HQ, which had many Titans around it. The Rouge followed, but it wanted to also kill the large wolf monster as well.

Time Skip: After All the Titans inside and outside HQ are killed.

Wolf beast and Titan, both fifteen meters tall, both deadly...both had kill in their eyes. Then in a powerful lungeing punch the Rouge had knocked the Wolf down, then the Rouge jumped onto the Wolf's chest before repeatedly punching it's chest and head. This in turned angered the creature alot More then it already was.

In a stroke of seconds the Wolf had turned the tables by using it's powerful hind legs to kick the Titan in the gut, causing said Titan to be thrown off and into the side of HQ, this caused the Trainees and some Garrison cadets to stumble in their places and some rubble to fall down to the Wolf roared it's Grizzly Bear/Wolf howl roar, this caused a few 10m Titans run out all directions and to attack both the Rouge and Wolf, both were throwing Titans at the other or trying to hit the other with a dead Titan. Soon the smaller Titans were dead or thrown away like broken toys. The rest of the fight lasted ten minutes as Titan and giant mammal brutally attacked the other. Large bodies slammed into eachother. Body parts were lost and teeth knocked out of jaws. Bones were broken.

The Rouge was missing it's left arm from the elbow and down and it's face was badly damaged, there were dozens of deep claw marks all over the Titan's muscular body.

The Wolf was missing it's whole right arm, its left eye and a few teeth. Hell it was missing some patches of it's jet black fur. There were some broken bones within the beast's body.

Both were on their knees and panting heavily... Soon they both fell forwards. As soon as they hit the ground steam rose from both monsters. Soon there was a large cloud of steam. Hiding the large bodies.

Everyone on HQ's roof stared in disbelief. They just saw the two monsters that helped them fight against their enemy fall down after both gained severe injuries. Mikasa's eyes widened when the steam cleared just enough to reveal the large bodies were halfway decaying with flesh still on the head and shoulders. But on the napes of both necks were two 'lumps'

The 'lumps' moved and tore as two human's emerged halfway from the napes of the necks. Everyone in 104th Trainees Group knew who the people were.

Eren Yeager and Jacob Patrick II, the supposed dead trainees. Mikasa jumped off the roof and ran towards Eren's semi-conscious body.

" EREN!" She cried as she removed him from the nape fully and held him. Mean while everyone turned and looked to see that Jacob was fully conscious and fully out of the nape. His already pale skin was even paler, like he was drained of life. But his eyes shone bright before they closed and he fell unconscious and almost face first into the pavement if he wasn't caught by Mikasa, who had Eren over her shoulder.

" JACOB!" She screamed, tears fell from her eyes more then they did when she saw Eren's body. Everyone on the roof had shocked faces... They just couldn't believe it... Jacob and Eren... both were monsters. one was what their enemy was and the other a very large canine monster. Only Mikasa was crying as she held both males close to her, one certain multi-color eyed boy had one final thought, seeing as she was holding them close to her chest, his head right one her...*coughs*..assests..*coughs*.

_'Score...'_

* * *

**PHEW! That was the longest time I've ever spent on a chapter. Well, I'll see you all next time I update. JA NI!**


	2. Struggle for Trost: Memories and gifts

**Hey guys whats up! Kiryu's Soul here. I'd like to say that love to write about Attack on Titan. Its just such a great Anime and manga. But this chapter is just a series of flashbacks about Jacob's past.**

**So hhope you guys like it**

" Humans speaking"

_' Human thoughts'_

time skips and locations.

**" Titan sounds and scream/roars."**

**On with the show!**

* * *

(Jacobs POV)

Year 838. Jacob's age: Four. October 10th.

Everything was dark... Darker then midnight dark... Everyone around me is dead... Tears flowed from my eyes... My family was gone._  
_

Papa was torn in half like a rag doll...

Mama was nothing more then a chunk of flesh...

Sissy was a squashed bug...

Brother was...was...just a head...

I stare back up at the killer of my family... A 3m class Titan... Instincts told me to stay and fight. But I didn't... No I just turned and ran away. My little legs taking me as fast as they could. The pounding of the monster's feet got louder as it quickly caught up with me.

I scream in horror, with hope someone would hear a come save me. No one did... I was left to run from a Titan with only thirty meters between me and Wall Rose, or was it Wall Maria? I can't figure which is which... They're just walls to me. I look back to see the monster slowing down...Like it was losing interest in chasing me. But I still ran as fast as I could.

Twenty meters...

Fifteen meters...

Ten meters...

Five meters...

The wall... Which I ran face first into with a loud smacking sound. I look up the wall, after I peel myself off it first, to see men and women in tan crop jackets and strange gear on their waists. These must be the soldiers Papa used tell me about in his stories after his visits to town.

I muster all the air I could into my tiny lungs and shout a very loud call I learned from Papa, he believed in finding that Sasquatch thing so he learnt 'calls'.**  
**

**" YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" **My voice got deeper and loud with each second it took to shout the call. I see one of the soldiers look down towards the source of the strange sound and saw me jumping up and down, waving my arms around like a maniac. He/She probably said something to his/her comrades cos they and another soldier scaled down the wall with that weird gear, which involved four grappling hooks almost stabbing my feet if I hadn't jumped away in time.

The first to speak was a woman with pale skin, blue eyes and brown hair. " What are you doing outside at night kid?" She asked me in a calming voice. I blushed at the tone she used.

" A..T-Titan killed my family..." I manage to mutter out. The women looked shocked while the other, a man, just rolled his eyes and told me to come with them. The woman picked me up in her arms as she and her comrade shot those hook thingys at the top of the wall.

I had wide eyes as we 'flew' to the walls top. The woman sets me down as she and her comrade went back to their posts.

_'... Papa and Mama...Sissy and Brother... I promise to find that monster and kill it! To avenge my family! But it sucks this happened on my birthday too!_

year 840. Jacob's age: 6. July 12th.

Its been two years since my family was killed, two years I've been living on the streets, my own choice. I live on the streets to keep others safe...I just feel like everyone I'm around gets killed by a Titan. Those two soldiers who helped me two years ago died during a patrol outside the walls.

After that I took to living on the streets, so nobody gets killed cos I'm around them. Only downfall is everyone thinks I'm some freak cos of my left eye.

It's a bright glowing yellow irised eye with a slit pupil... I'm forced to hide it with my jet black bangs. But everyone refuses to help me. Sure I'm fine with that but still, I am a human child that needs food. I was so hungry I even came up with a new word... Burger. Of course no one knew what is was seeing as only I know and boy does it sound good. My idea for it is this.

You use the heels of a loaf of bread. You put lettuce, onions and tomato on the 'bottom bun' then a cooked piece of meat in a flat circle shape. Then after that you use a thin, square slice of cheese on the 'patty' then you put small slices of cucumber you've soaked in vinegar, this is what I call pickles. But before you put the cheese on the 'patty' you put a few drops of a tomato paste I call 'cat-chup'.

I've never gotten the supplies or chance to make one *insert sad song*

Anyway back to me and my home of the streets. I barely find food in the alleys thats still good enough to eat. With that my body became slim and thin waisted, my arms and legs are thin. Im just a skinny ass toddler.

Man.. I wish I had friends. I look up a building, and with power I didn't even know I had, it was mostly by instinct, I climb up the side of a two story shop, the moon was full. I smiled as the light breeze blew my bangs away to uncover my left eye. I look up at the moon with a crazed smile. Did I forget to mention that I'm going insane? Eh whatever. I do a very loud, long primal call with my hands cupped.

**" YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

The call echoed throughout the town of Shiganshina. I begin to do more calls my Papa thought me, bless his soul.

**"WHOOPOOOOOOO!"**

**" GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!"**

I would've done more if a old man hadn't came out of his house and knocked me of the roof by throwing a shoe at me. God I wish I had friends.

year 843. Jacob's age: 8. October tenth.

Its my birthday again. And I am fucking in the most piss poor mood ever! No party, no gifts, no burgers or beer, which I stole from a soldier and his comrades while the napped, and no friends... God must hate me alot to let a kid live on the streets without ONE friend!

I sit in my ally, my large crate home worn out and wet from last nights rain.

"*sigh* Happy birthday to me.." I sing to myself.

" Happy birthday to me" I sing again.

" Happy birthday dear Jacob." I end with a lone tear on my cheek. " You've lived to you eighth year Jacob...blow out your candles." I say to myself in my best imitation of my Papa's voice. I crawl into my crate to rest, its only noon but being sad makes me tired. As I bring my knees to my chest I hear voices, young voices. I peek out of my old crate to see three small figures. I could tell by their voices that there were two males and one female.

" I heard the singing in this ally guys! Just believe me!" Came one of the males voice.

" Eren... Theres nobody here lets go home." Came the female's soft...almost angel like...voice.

" Wait... Whose that looking out of the crate in the back?" Came the last voice, the other male. I pale more then I already am as I pull back into my crate.

Too late, I can hear their foot steps come closer like they ran over to my crate. One of them speaks to me, the girl.

" Um..Excuse me mister...why are you in a crate?" She asks. I don't answer. After a few seconds and shuffling I almost jumped out of my skin when a head poked past the holy sheet I used to act as a curtain for my crate.

The head belonged to one of the boys. He had light skin, bright green eyes and messy dark brown hair. We had a small stare down, which ended when I literally punched him in the throat and push him aside so I could run away. But my running away was stopped as someone tackled me to the ground five feet away.

I turn my head to the left to flash my beastly eye in hopes to scare whoever it was. Bad idea. It was the girl... And by the grace of God she was a angel sent down from heaven, she had pale skin, long black hair and dark, alluring eyes. She seemed to reel back at the sight of my eye. Which I used to push her off me and stand up

" S-Sorry...UGH!" I was stopped short as someone slams something into the back of my head. Everything was black.

Time skip to two hours later.

I groan as I wake up, rubbing the back of my head I fully open my eyes and to my surprise I saw that I was in a room.

_' Oh God did those crazy kids bring me here to kill me!? Or did some child molester find my body and take me to their place!?' _I scream in my head. I quickly look around and soon see that the room I was in had a table, a cooking station and four chairs. In one of the chairs was the brunet boy... It look like he was eating something. I quickly check my body for any missing parts.

Fingers, hand and arms... Check!

Legs, feet and toes... Check!

I sighed in relief after seeing I had all my body parts. I look back at my fingers cos for some reason the tips felt slightly heavier and to my complete surprise I saw that there inch long claws on all of the, including the thumb. I look back at the boy, I was really hungry and wanted some food. So I gathered my guts and courage and got off the bench I was laid down on.

I slowly creep up on him, cupping my hands as I did so I took in a very large amount of air and made my 'infamous' yahoo call right in his ear.

**" YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

And my result was him jumping out of his chair and swinging around only to slam his fist into my throat.

" THAT WAS FOR PUNCHING ME IN THE THROAT EARLIER YOU ASSHOLE!"

And just before my vision went black...again... I saw three more figures enter the room, one was a tall man saying.

" Eren what happened?" And that was all I heard.

Year 844. Jacob's age:9. February tenth. 

I groan as I stand up from my spot on the Yeager's roof. I feel like this day was important, but I couldn't put my thumb on it. I straighten my back some more, for a nine year old I was tall, I was 5'8". I had been growing fast ever since those crazy kids, who I learnt to be Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlet, found me and took me to Eren's family house, where he and Mikasa lived with Mr. and Mrs. Yeager. They took me in, fed me and even told me that if I wanted to I could be Eren's brother. Ahh, my life was getting better for once. I got friends, the Yeager's and my secret crush on Mikasa.

But we're off track, back to today. I jump off the roof and to the ground, landing on all fours. I stand up and dust myself off before entering the house. As I stepped in I could see a cake, some decorations and Eren, Armin, Doc and Mrs Yeager, I call Eren's dad Doc. Everyone had a gift in their hands.

Armin had a rectangular one, which I could tell was a book.

Eren had the classic head sized box he always uses for anyone's birthday gift. Wonder what was in it this time, on the day they took me in I had told them it was my birthday and Eren went to a closet and pulled out a box, he said he was gonna give it to his dad on his birthday but gave me it instead, inside it was a silver necklace with three polished blue stones in the middle... OFF TRACK AGAIN!

Doc had a book on plants.

And Mrs. Yeager had a hand made blanket. I look at everyone. Wait if everyone has a gift, and theres cake that must mean...AH SHIT I FORGOT!

" WHAT'S TODAY!?" I scream at them, Eren and Armin jumped alittle. Doc looked at me funny...like I was crazy (Ahahaha see what I did there?) before he spoke.

" It's Mikasa-chan's birthday of course." He said with a smile. I pale to a ghost white as I hold my finger up. " Give me a sec.." I say as I turn around and dart out of the house, as I reach the last step I jump about five feet high and use my claws to latch on to a nearby building, I climb onto the roof before taking off on all fours, ripping some shingles out of place.

_' Gotta get..there... in... TIME!' _I scream in my head, at 'time' my speed increased ten fold, causing me to speed up to what I assumed was fifty miles per hours. In no time at all I was in a ally way with an old broken crate with a holy sheet. I sigh as I approach my old home.

" It's been a long time." I say as I'm right in front of the crate, which I move out of the way to reveal a small case. I pick it up and open it it reveal a silver necklace with three polished black stones in the middle. I had found the twin to the necklace Eren had gave me when I was eight. I put it back in the case as I race towards the Yeager's place.

In a few minutes I'm at the front door, I slowly clasp the knob and open it. As I step into the house I could see that Mikasa was home and had gotten her gifts from everyone else, Eren's gift was a picture of him, Armin, Mikasa, Doc, Mrs. Yeager and...me... It was taken the first week I lived with the Yeager's. Seeing the picture brought me great happiness and joy. I shake my head as I slowly approach Mikasa from behind, shh-ing the others as I take out the necklace and stand right behind Mikasa, I raise it over her head and swiftly bring it to her neck and clasp it together. I must of surprised her alot cos she whirled around and slammed her fist into my throat.

_' Not the throat again.'_

I looked back at Mikasa as I smiled and gave a thumbs up to her while saying ' Good punch.' in a raspy voice before passing out.

Year 845. Jacob's Age: 10. October Tenth.

I yawn as I stretch my body, popping some bones in the process. I look out at the mid-day sun.

" Was I really asleep the long?" I ask myself as I jump of the roof and land in front of the door, which was swung open and right into my face. I curse out everything in my mind as I fell. I heard a voice.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACOB!"

It was Eren. I groan from my spot on the ground, he looks over at me with a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his head. " Sorry man, didn't know you were behind the door. I roll my eyes as I stand back up, dusting myself off. I walk into the house with Eren right behind me. I look around and see both a cake and a large tray of food.

" Oi! Doc whats with the tray of food?" I ask Doc. He just smiled and said it was his gift to me. I laugh it off as I sit, ready to dive into the whole cake when Mrs. Yeager whacked me across the nape of my neck with a wooden spoon.

" No cake till after you open your gifts mister." She said in a voice I know too well, one that meant certain death if I touched the cake first. I sigh knowing I going to win this.

" Alright whose first?" I ask. Armin comes up to me with a book. But not just any book. It was a book on animals.

" HELL YEAH!"

WHACK!

I rub the top of my head where Mrs. Yeager's wooden spoon hit my head. This woman is alot stronger then you'd think.

Next I open Eren's gift from the classic box. It was a small statue of a wolf howling at the moon. I really loved it. So far the best gift I've gotten.

Next Mrs. Yeager gave me a tan cloak that went just past my ankles, it had a hood and red satin inside it. It was...just...beautiful. Amazing that she made it herself. Thats love.

Then Doc had me sit in front of the tray. I saw food... food that made me jump for joy! IT WAS STUFF TO MAKE A BURGER!

I wasted no time in creating the burger. Pure art is what i called it, pure art.

I soon had a burger in my hands. I bit into it. The juices of the cooked patty dribbled from the corners of my mouth. I was in absolute heave right now. After I finshed my burger I realized there was enough ingredients to make everyone else one too. But something was off. Then it hit me like a throat punch.

" Wheres Mikasa?" I ask. Doc spoke up.

" She's has your gift but you have to go get it. Here she left this." Doc smiles and hands me a note. I read it in my mind.

_' Dear Jacob._

_I am in your old ally, I'm waiting for you so I can give you your gift. Heres a hint for what it is._

_It's a brewed drink, one with foam and a crisp taste and golden color._

_- your friend, Mikasa A.'_

I stood for a second til I figured it out. I smiled and told that others I'd back.

I made my way to the ally way with my old crate. I stepped into it and the smell of beer filled my nostrils. I look over at my old crate and see Mikasa... but something was off.

As I stepped closer to closer to her the stronger the smell got. Don't tell me.

" Well. Did you have fun?" I ask the intoxicated girl. My only answer was a groan of ' take me home' I chuckle as I pick her up. As I did so I saw two bottles of beer, one empty one full, I grab them both and return to the Yeager's. I loved the shocked faces of everyone. But my own laughter ended when the drunken girl slammed her fist to my throat while saying.

" Shut up I got a headache...ohh."

I give my thumbs up before passing out.

Two hours later.

Me, Mikasa, Eren and Armin are walking down the streets, me and Eren were carrying fire wood.

" Jacob, how can you make those burger things? They tasted so good!" Eren said as we walked. I was about to answer him when the ground shook. We heard people screaming in horror as we all turned to see a large skinless man loom over the fifty meter tall wall, jets of steam rose from it's huge body. My eyes widened as Mikasa and the others grabbed me and ran off towards our homes, but on the way people were screaming about how the Titan monster had kicked a hole through the gate, letting Titan's come inside the walls. I was horrified to say the least...Then everything faded away right before my eyes.

Year 850 . Present times. Jacob's age: 15. July fourth.

I shoot upwards from my unconscious state. My heart was pounding more then it ever has. I had cold sweats.

" I miss the good days..." I sigh out while standing up. I look around to see that me, Eren, Mikasa and Armin were surrounded by many soldiers. All had their Blades drawn. A man with sunken eyes had his hand raised. But said hand was quickly brought down.

(Nobody's POV)

As the man's hand dropped a cannon was fired right at our hero's. Eren's instincts kicked in as he brought Mikasa and Armin close and bit down on his thumb, suddenly there was a large flash and huge cloud of steam, hiding Jacob, Eren, Mikasa and Armin from sight.

While this happened Jacob's mind had gone black. His body suddenly became weak as he dropped to his knees, he screamed into the skies as his clothes ripped and tore with his rapid growth. Thanks to the fog of steam nobody could see Jacob's horrifying transformation, all except Mikasa and Armin.

Their eyes widen in horror as they watch their friend's body bugle and ripple with new muscles, as his legs twisted and morphed painfully into wolf-like hind legs with large paws and deadly claws. Eren had just came from his hidden spot to where his friends were, just in time to see Jacob's gruesome change...

Outside the cloud of steam the soldiers had pale skin and horrified looks. To them all the could hear was the pain filled cries of agony, the screams of a boy in pain. Then suddenly everything was quiet... Very quiet. You could've heard a pin drop. Then there was movement within the clouds, someone, or something, was coming out.

" HOLD YOUR GROUND! DO NOT FIRE TILL THEY ARE WITHIN RANGE!" The hollow eyed man yelled to everyone.

Everyone was still, hands tighten around guns and Blades. They heard the soft pants of a animal, they got louder as the now visible silhouette got closer. Then two bright eyes could be seen.

The right was glowing blue and the other was glowing yellow. SomeTHING stepped out of the steam. It was five feet at the shoulder, had pale skin with no fur or hair, was pale skin. The head was wolf like but with only jet black hair that had a few bangs between the eyes and hung a few inches past the neck and jaw line (Think of Eren's Titan form's hair). Now the head was just...terrorizing to see. The creature had it's large fangs bared, but where there should be cheeks were what looked like just a few strands of flesh, letting all see it's back teeth and black gums. It's ears were long, each ear was two feet long. The beast had very broad shoulders and a narrow waist. No tail and each of it's four large paws had two inch long claws, read to tear into flesh. Most of the people there stepped back at the sight of it.

" W-Wha..What the hell is that thing?!" Shouted a newly arrived Reiner as he and some of 104th Trainees Squad stood on a nearby roof.

" It looks like a mutant dog." Said Connie.

Most of the soldiers with guns started to aim at the beast when they saw it crouch low to the ground, it's toes spreading apart. Then with a mighty push of it's hind legs the beast lunged towards the hollow eyed man, teeth bared and claws spread out. Most watched it horror as one brave soldier readied his gun and fired.

There was a loud bang as the gun fired and it's bullet launched forwards. It's target was the beast's chest. The bullet hit it's mark, burrowing deep into the beast's chest. The monster's lunge was stopped in its tracks as it flew to the right and rolled a good ten feet away. It's breathing slowed, it's eyes narrowing in pain as it tried to get back up only for another bullet to hit it's neck.

A resulting pained dog whine filled the air.

(Back in the steam cloud.)

Mikasa's dark eyes widened when she heard the whine and gun shots. She was in turmoil. She and her friends just watched their friend change into this new form of animal and leave them, only for them to later hear guns shots and a pained whine.

Mikasa lost it, she stood up and removed her gear as she walked out of the steam, Eren trying to stop her. As she stepped into everyone's sight she towards and looked left, then right.

While this happened the soldiers readied themselves in case of an attack. Most where surprised when the girl suddenly ran towards the 'mutant dog' and drop to her knees and star crying over it.

" Why is Mikasa acting like that over a dead animal?" Reiner asked, only to get slapped by Krista.

" Can't you see that 'animal' was Jacob!?" The blond girl cried out. Most of the group looked back at the beast and saw the hair and that the only other wolf like thing they saw was Jacob's now dubbed Lycan Titan form. Sasha looked confused for a second.

" Hold up everyone, Sasha's processing." Said the emotionless Annie. A few seconds pass till...

" Oh now I see it. Jacob's that mutant dog thing...right?" Said the potato girl. Most face palmed, something they picked up from Jacob.

Back with Mikasa we find her laying her head on Jacob's downed body, checking for his heart beats... There were none, the first bullet must of hit his heart. She then stood up from her spot. The soldiers aimed their weapons at her in case of an attack. The hollowed eyed man brought his hand back up as Mikasa stepped closer til she was in the middle of the lot. She then lifted her head to reveal her red and puffy eyes, she was still crying. But she still spoke.

" You all are idiots..."

The man narrowed his eyes and swiftly brought his hand down, only for it to be stopped by someone. Everyone turned and looked at who caught the hand. A certain commander.

Dot Pixis.

" C-Commander Pixis!" Exclaimed the man. Dot, a man who was aged with dark eyes, a grey mustache (the only hair he had besides his eyebrows) and normal skin tone, smiled before dressing Mikasa.

" What is you name, Cadet?" He asked, Mikasa stiffened but answered.

" Mikasa Ackerman...sir." The oriental girl replied. Dot only smiled before letting go of the man's arm and asking Mikasa another question.

" What is it you called these soldiers?" Mikasa lowered her head.

" Idiots..."

By this time everyone caught the sound of bone breaking and other sick sounds. They all looked back to Jacob's body, horrified looks donned most as the see in place of the dead animal was Jacob's human form. Bullet holes in his chest and neck. Mikasa had the urge to run to him but stayed, for fear that Pixis would call upon her death. But Dot himself walked down the steps and towards Jacob's body. Dot was now standing next to the body of our assumed dead hero.

" Who was this boy, Mika-san?" Dot asked, motioning for her to approach him. She did so.

" He...was... Jacob Patrick II..." She said upon reaching Dot and the body. Meanwhile the steam had finally lifted and Eren and Armin came to view, both saw the dead body of Jacob and instantly ran towards its. Both Eren was then caught by two large soldiers.

" Dammit! Let me go, that's my friend's body over there!" Eren screamed as he trashed around.

" Let the boy go." Came a stern command from Pixis himself. Without double thinking the two let go of Eren,who darted towards Armin and Mikasa.

Armin, upon seeing the body, dropped to his knees before crying.

Eren reached them and saw the still, paler body of his best friend and adopted brother. Instead of crying he turned towards the soldiers and unleashed his rage in verbal form.

" You are all monsters! You shot and killed my FRIEND and BROTHER without thinking! I don't care if he killed someone! You worthless assholes shot and killed him! IF I COULD I'D SHOVE MY BLADES RIGHT UP ALL YOUR ASSES!" Eren screamed at the soldiers, most of which, mainly the ones without guns, felt bad for the death of someone's 'brother'...even if they didn't know at the time.

With 104th Trainees Squad. Jean looked back at the scene, as like the rest of the squad, he was surprised by what Eren said about Jacob. Even Ymir was almost, mind you ALMOST, brought to tears at the news.

" Who would've thought Jacob was Eren's 'brother'... Always thought the poor freak was a homeless animal." Said Reiner, referring to Jacob, this caused Annie of all people to kick the tall blond.

" IDIOT! Even I knew the two were that close." Was all she said before turning back to the scene just in time to see Mikasa pick up Jacob's body and start carrying it away, with Commander Pixis, Eren and Armin in tow.

" Guys... I think their taking Jacob's body to HQ for...well I don't know." Connie said as he started to run along the roofs, following the group of four. The others soon followed along. Only Ymir had one thought.

_' Who or what are you, Jacob Patrick II...'_

* * *

**Thats it for chapter two everyone. I hoped you all really liked it. If you have any questions or ideas please PM me about. Thank you. Much love Buh-Bye. Re-did the ending, thought this was more dramatic.**


	3. Struggle for Trost: Memories and Victory

**'Ello darlings! Kiryu here, and I just want to thank you all for your support for this story, AND I have also just found out that this site has an archive for both AoT and SnK, so I moved it to SnK cos more people go to that one instead of AoT. ANYWAYS! I'd like to let you all know that I will be taking requests for only ONE mor OC, below are the things needed for your OC to have a chance at being put into my story. GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL!**

**Name: ?**

**Age: ?**

**Height: ?**

**Race: ?**

**Weight: ?**

**Hair color/style: ?**

**Eye colors: ?**

**Personality: ?**

**Appearance: ?**

**Skills/Hidden Powers: ?**

**You MUST have something for ALL these or your OC will not be used and will be fed to Jacob's wolf form.**

**ALSO! I read a comment for chapter ONE! And the guy said I'm retelling the whole story, that I'm copying Eren and that Jacob is some Grey Sue guy and is a wolf that can use the 3Dmg... First off: You can go fuck off bro, Second: Jacob Is not a Titan shiftier despite what most think. AND Third of all Jacob is his own person and I had to change a few things in AoT to allow it to make room for a new OC that changed past events when he met our three hero's!**

**So in this chapter I'm going to have 104th Trainees Squad think about Jacob and the things he's done for them! Ugh so sick of critics. And I also thought since last chapters dramatic scene I'd do alittle bit of humor to cheer you guys up. **

**Enjoy the show.**

* * *

A few hours later. With Ymir, Krista, Connie, Jean and Sasha ( Annie, Bertolt and Reiner all left.)

The five teens sat in silence in the HQ's gas room, all were thinking of Jacob and the things they knew him by and things he did for them and things he did. Connie started giggling, making everyone look at him.

" Is something funny, Springer?" Ymir asked, her eyes narrowing. Connie stopped his giggles, a small smile on his face.

" Yeah... I was just remembering the time Jacob pulled a prank on you Ymir and you punched him in the throat." Connie then started to laugh at the expression Ymir sported, a deep blush and embarrassed look. The others started to sport smiles at the old memory. It was only their second year in training.

_Flash Back, Jacob's age: 13. _

_Ymir was walking down a path, to 104th Trainees Squad's cabin when she heard a twig snap, like someone was behind her. She quickly turned around just as someone dove into a nearby bush._

_ She walked towards the bush, a fist raising above her head as she got closer. She almost jumped out of her skin when a loud and primal sound rang out._

**_" YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

_Then suddenly a teen boy with a gorilla mask jumped out of the bush and waved his arms around while scaring Ymir witless. Then in a matter of seconds her fist shot out and slammed into the boy's throat so hard the mask flew off, revealing it to be Jacob before said teen fell down. Ymir realized what she did, so she picked up the unconscious boy and took him to the cabin before throwing him on the wooden floor, making a nearby Connie jump. Before anyone could question Ymir just gave a look and went to her bunk. Laughing could be heard as one Eren Yeager was rolling on the floor._

_Flash Back End._

" Or what about the time Jacob made those burger things and got drunk on my birthday?" Sasha said as she patted her stomach, while everyone felt randomly hungry.

_Flash Back. Jacob's Age: Still 13._

_The whole of 104th Trainees Squad was having a small party, why? Because it was one Sasha Blouse's birthday. Jacob took this moment to sneak to the mess hall and steal some very specific ingredients._

_' Let's see, Tomato, pickles, cheese, patties, buns, lettuce, onions and 'cat-chup'...God I need a new name for that stuff... Hmmm. Cat...chup...AHA! How about 'KETchup'!' Jacob mentally said to himself. The teen quickly left the mess hall and ran towards his squad's cabin. But as he left the building he saw something he missed very much. Beer._

_" They're all going to love burger!" The jet black haired teen exclaimed as he got closer to the cabin._

_Meanwhile._

_" Hey where's Patrick-san?" Asked a stoic Annie. Sasha looked up from her plate of food to notice the skinny boy was missing. Mikasa was about to open the door to go find the boy when they all heard his very infamous song... One that meant he found his favorite drink. Most people sighed at the song while some girls blushed._

_Mikasa opened the door to find a very intoxicated Jacob with his shirt tied around his fore head while singing._

_" OHHHH! I'm gonna get me some booty, some nice soft and plump booty!" A few girls looked alittle mad._

_"There's nothing better the groping it while drinking to your heart content!" Some guys nodded to this._

_" If you can't deal with it then you can suck my...*He trips and lands on top of a now blushing Mikasa*" Almost everyone had sweat drops when the drunk boy rolls off Mikasa while saying " Fuck... me.." _

_Sasha looked confused. Eren just sighed as he walked over and helped the teen drinker up." Man You really have to lay off that stuff. Did you bring the other stuff?" The green eyed boy asked while helping Jacob up. His answer was a punch to the throat._

_" No and yesssssh..." Jacob replied as s=he sat down in a nearby table, spreading the food on the table before quickly dishing out a large amount of his burgers. He pulled out another bottle of liquor. Armin saw the name.__  
_

_" JACOB NO! NOT VODKA!"_

_It was too late, Jacob's pupils became small as he stood up and looked Reiner in the eyes before speaking in a southern accent._

_" Who'er you lookin' at ya big galoot! EH!? Ya wanna tussle with the JP!?" Jacob quickly slammed his fist in Reiner's throat before passing out himself, while muttering 'Happy Birthday y'all'. Mikasa stood back up while dusting herself off. Sasha realized Jacob was shirtless and blushed...heavily._

_Flash Back end._

Everyone, even Ymir, was laughing at the memory of Sasha's birthday and Jacob's drunken antics.

" Poor Eren and Reiner though. But whats with Jacob and throat punches anyway? Cos remember that time someone *Ymir looks Krista in the eye* gave him a bottle of vodka and he went and punched everyone in the throat?" Ymir said calmly. Everyone looked at Krista before smiling at the memory.

_Flash Back. Jacob Age: 13 1/2._

_Krista walked up to Jacob, a wrapped bottle in her hands. Krista felt nervous for a moment, she and Jacob never spoke much with each other and his taller frame and claws made her alittle scared of him. But she tapped his shoulder anyways._

_" Um... Jacob... I wanted to give you this." She said as Jacob turned around, said teen gently took the gift with a raised brow._

_" Whats this for Krista?" He asked, slightly confused._

_" For helping me clean the cabin while everyone was gone yesterday." The blond girl smiles as Jacob grins with his sharp canines sparkling. He unwrapped the bottle and read what it was. His smile got even bigger._

_" You got me vodka... If you ever need any favors from now till I die, just ask." Jacob said as he uncapped the drink and started to chug it down, his pupils getting smaller and his movements tipsy and wobbly. It only takes one bottle of vodka to intoxicate Jacob. Said boy looked at Krista with a goofy smile._

_" Hey Krista... Guess what?"_

_" What?"_

_" THROAT PUNCH!" _

_And like that Krista was knocked out by a throat punch and Jacob ran off, to find everyone else._

_Target #002: Ymir._

_Jacob slowly creeps up behind the sleeping Ymir, his fist cocked back and ready. He pokes the girl._

_" Hey Ymir...Guess what?" The girl only grumbled a 'what' as she turned to lay on her back, still asleep._

_" THROAT PUNCH BITCH!"_

_Just as Ymir's eyes shot open Jacob's fist slammed into her throat. Jacob high tailed it out of the cabin as Ymir held her throat. Coughing and hacking as she did so._

_Target #003: Connie._

_Connie was practicing his punches when he heard a certain teen boy call his name. He turned to greet Jacob only to hear_

_" THROAT SHOTS!"_

_ And like the name suggests, five throat punches nailed Connie before he could even say hi or hit the ground. His vision went black as Jacob ran off._

_Target #004: Reiner._

_Reiner sighed as he saw Jacob running towards him._

_' I swear if he punches me in the throat I'm gonna kill him.' The tall blond boy thought as Jacob got closer, Reiner's eyes widen when he sees Jacob's fist cock back when he was five feet away._

_" I'MA GONNA PUNCH YER THROAT BOY!" Jacob yells in his southern accent. And before Reiner could react his throat was punched by Jacob's fist._

_' God damn him..' Was Reiner's last thought._

_Target #005: Annie._

_Annie was laying in the shade of a tree with her eyes closed when she felt someone sit let to her._

_" Can I help you?" She asked without opening her eyes. The 'stranger' leaned in close to her ear and whispered the two words that gave out who it was._

_" Throat... Punch..." Annie's eyes widen just as Jacob's fist slammed into her throat as a very fast speed. Ouch, she's down for the count._

_Jacob laughed as he ran off._

_Targets #006 and #007 : Sasha and Jean._

_Sasha was quietly eating a piece of bread when Jean came up to her and spoke. " Hey Sasha, keep an eye out for Jacob." Was what the tall boy said._

_" Whyff..?" Asked the girl through her full mouth._

_Before Jean could answer Jacob jumped out of a bush and slammed his fist against Jean's throat. " THROAT PUNCH MOTHER FUCKA!"_

_" Ohhh! Jacob's on a drunken throat punching rampage!" Sasha exclaimed while swallowing her food. Jean gave a shaky thumbs up before passing out. Jacob turned around slowly as Sasha started to back up. But it was futile as Jacob's fist slammed into her throat. She was out cold just like Jean._

_" Easy." Jacob said as he swayed and hiccuped._

_Target #008: Armin. Poor blond kid..* Evil chuckle*_

_Armin was reading the book from his parents when he heard the door to the cabin creak open. He quickly turns around to see a fist flying towards him. Armin's world was suddenly going in slow motion as the fist came in contact with his throat._

_" UKKK!" Was Armin's only sound before he passed out from the attack. The attacker pumped his fist and left._

_Target #009: Mikasa._

_Mikasa heard Jacob stumbling down the path so she stopped her training and watched the drunken thirteen and a half year old stumble closer till he was arms length away._

_" Hey..*hic*.. Mika-chan..*hic*" Jacob said as he stumbled._

_" Don't even think about it Jac-" Mikasa is cut off my Jacob's fist slamming into her throat._

_" BOOM BITCH!" And with that the multi-colored eyed boy ran off while Mikasa held her throat. How the punch made it's mark through her scarf is a mystery. _

_Target. #010: Eren._

_Eren was just sitting on his bed in the cabin, reading a book he got from Jacob last year. Eren was interrupted by the cabin door opening. He felt a chill go down his spine. _

_" Is someone behind me..?" Eren says as he turns around to met Jacob, who muttered three drunken words. Eren paled at the words._

_" Mega... Throat... Punch..." And with that both of Jacob's fist slammed into Eren's throat as he's sent flying onto a near by table, scaring and now conscious Ymir, who felt bad for Eren and his now bruised throat. Jacob promptly passed out on Eren's bed. Letting out a very loud and long burp._

_" OH GOD IT SMELLS LIKE ROTTEN EGGS!" Ymir screams as she runs out of the cabin._

_Final Target. #011: Bertolt._

_Jacob wasted no time in finding the sweating teen, he silently creeps up on Bertolt, before gripping his shoulder and turning him around and slamming his fist into the teens throat._

_" BA-BOOM!"_

_And so ends the rampage of Jacob, with the last one down Jacob gives off a final contented burp before passing out and falling asleep._

_Flash Back end._

Everyone but Ymir was laughing at that very painful memory. Ymir could only groan before speaking.

" Ok what else?" Krista smiled as she stood up and looked around for Annie. No sign of her.

" Remember that time Jacob and Annie got into a fight?" Krista asked them all. Everyone nodded

_Flash Back. Jacob's age: 14._

_Jacob and Annie both stood up in the cabin, both glaring daggers at the other. Why you ask? Well Annie had gotten tired of the drunken attacks so she hid Jacob's beer and vodka. The result was an angry Jacob calling Annie a bitch._

_Both teens were beyond pissed. There were two rules within 104th Trainees Squad._

_1: Don't touch Jacob's stuff or beer._

_2: Don't call Annie a bitch._

_After two seconds of glaring, Jacob lunged onto Annie as she tried to move away. Too slow. Jacob's body hit her full force and sent them both to the floor, Jacob's claws were swung upwards and then brought down and across Annie's cheek, leaving five thin red lines. This angered Annie as she kicked Jacob off of her._

_" You'll regret fighting me, freak."The blond teen said._

_One could hear Mikasa mutter ' Don't call him that.' under her breath._

_Jacob's eyes twitched as his bangs moved out his the of his beastly left eye. Jacob quickly grabbed Annie by her neck and promptly threw her out a near by window. The blond rolled as she hit the ground to avoid injury._

_' Damn, he's fast' Annie thought as Jacob was already in front of her, his fist ready to slam into her throat._

_' Whats with this guy and the throat, like really!?' Annie thought as the fist got closer, she tried to bring her hands up to block it but she was to slow. The fist went up instead and rammed into her chin, lifting her up and in a arc then to the ground, this rendered her unconscious. Jacob was huffing and panting as he stood over Annie's body._

_" You don't touch my booze ass fucker..." Jacob says before turning back and going back inside, leaving Annie outside._

_Flash Back end._

Everyone gave off a small chuckle as Jean spoke up.

" Or how about that time Jacob sang his 'booty' song while running around the grounds in his under wear." The tall young man said while chuckling.

" Or the time he was drunk and thought Sasha was Mikasa and gave her a big ol' kiss on the lips before passing out" Connie said as Sasha's cheek's turned red.

" He is a good kisser though." The girl said.

" What about the time he helped Ymir find her uniform after someone lost it during wash time?" Krista stated, most nodded.

" Yeah there were times he helped us all with something. Like the first day we all arrived for training. He pulled the instructor's pants down infront of everyone." Ymir recalled. Everyone gave content sighs. Then Krista spoke up, tears of joy in her eyes.

" Does anyone remember the time, on Jacob's fifteenth birthday, everyone decided to go and steal some beer and vodka from the instructors cabins? And when we brought it back to him he gave everyone a gift instead of us giving him a gift?"

Everyone in the room nodded at the memory.

" I got a silver bracelet with the nickname he gave me engraved on it." Krista said as she rolled her sleeve up to show them the bracelet with her nickname " The little birdie" engraved on to it.

" He gave me a necklace with a round locket with a picture." Connie said as he reached inside his shirt and pulled out his locket and opened it, in it was a picture of him and Jacob with " Me and my new friend, Connie." written on it.

" The guy gave me a gold ring... I still wear it this day." Jean says as he hold his hand out for them all to see the ring.

" He gave me a choker with a small amber colored stone on it. I haven't worn yet..." Sasha says while reaching into her pocket "... But I do carry it with me." She smiles and puts the choker on, the stone sparkled.

" What did Jacob give you Ymir..?" Krista asks. Said girl looked up, then back and forth before removing her crop jacket and smiling. Ymir reach into her shirt and pulled out a rolled up paper.

" He gave me something he made. It's a drawing of us five, Armin, Eren and Mikasa. I think he likes Annie, Reiner and Bertolt that much." Ymir says as she unrolls the drawing and puts it on the ground. Everyone else was amazed by the piece of art.

The drawing was of them all. But the were all wolves with the name under each of them.

Jacob was watching over them as a large wolf with black fur and a blue tipped tail and his famous eyes.

Ymir and Krista were a mother wolf that was the color of Ymir's hair with a white tipped tail, and with here was a small blond pup, Krista, that was pawing at a butterfly.

Connie was a grey wolf with short fur and a laughing expression. He was laughing at a Sasha like wolf that was upside down with swirly eyes as it was just hit with a potato.

Jean was a wolf the color of his hair and was sleeping with a snot bubble.

and then Eren, Armin and Mikasa were all howling at the moon. Eren was a dark brown, Armin a bright blond and Mikasa a light black with a white tipped tail.

The drawing was just beautiful to say the least. But what caught everyone's was what Jacob had written on the top. Ymir read it aloud.

" This is my pack, I shall fight for my pack, I shall watch over them with my heat and soul... I would gladly die for them.." As Ymir read it everyone were brought to tears.

" He really did care... Didn't he..?" Jean asked. His replies were slow nods.

" And to think till we were all close to graduating our training we thought Jacob was some idiotic, drinking, throat punching, insane, loud mouth, annoying, bothersome and immature brat..." Connie said.

" Geez, I feel so loved right now, I should give you a mega throat punch." Came a very familiar voice. Everyone looked up towards the source of the voice. Ymir was the first to talk.

" Is that really you?"

" Eeyup." Said the stranger. Which was our very own Jacob Patrick II, in all his shirtless and scarred chested glory. " Close your mouth Sasha, you'll catch flies." Jacob chuckled as he walked over to the group and sat down.

" Wait if your here... Where's Eren and them?" Jean asked.

" Oh yeah! Turns out the bullets didn't actually kill me, I was just so shocked by the shots my wolf form just shut down... So when I woke up, Mikasa saw me and freaked out and cried about how everyone thought I was dead and shit. Eren punched my throat, that ass hole * deep chuckle*. So this guy called Dot Pixis came up with a plan to have me and Eren use this giant boulder in Trost to try and plug the broken gate hole so we could retake Trost. BUUUUT Mikasa pointed out how I had just narrowly escaped death and how I was wounded so Dot made me stay back here and make sure more Titans don't try and take over again. So there ya go. I'm alive and can't help with plugging the hole. Oh and Reiner, Annie and Bertolt are out luring Titans away from Eren as he does his thing." Jacob says, he took a deep breath at the end.

" Now, care to tell me what you were all talking about? Oh and before I forget" Jacob turns towards Connie with a large toothy grin. " Mega..Throat.. Punch... Bitch."

And at that very moment everyone flinched when Connie was punched so hard in the throat he flew ten feet away.

" Now, care to tell me what y'alls was talking about?" Jacob asks. Krista just lunged from her spot and tackled the boy with a hug while Ymir just smiled again and said.

" Just the past, friend, just the past." Everyone, including a raspy voiced Connie, started laughing.

_' Its good to be alive and have new friends. I hope Mikasa's alright.' _Just then Jacob's old silver necklace started to glow a bright blue. " Oh no, this is bad.. Mikasa must be in danger..."

Jean just looked at Jacob funny. " What are you talking about man?" He asked

" My necklace, It glows when ever it's twin is either damaged or dropped from it's owner. I gave Mikasa the twin necklace awhile back, and I've been able to know when she's in trouble. You guys stay here and protect HQ." Jacob said as he started to walk towards the doors when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

" Your not doing this alone, Jacob-kun." Said Ymir as Jacob looked at her from over his shoulder and smiled. Everyone else smiled as well.

" Alright, just stay behind me and guard me, I'm going giant wolf style." Jacob said.

" Actually me and Sasha came up with a name for that form, Lycan Titan. Even though it's not a full Titan." Connie said as everyone started to leave HQ.

" I like it." Jacob said as they all stepped outside. " Now stand back. I need room for this." The five teens nodded and stepped back. Jacob took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, thinking of his goal, and with determination he jumped high into the air and bit down onto his arm, causing his body to rapidly transform into his giant bipedal wolf form. Which meant his body pretty much transformed without a flash or steam, just a two second burst of his body.

Once he landed on the ground, which shook abit, he roared his primal roar of a bear and wolf mix. The five humans stood in amazement.

" Holy shit.." Was all Connie said as Jacob turned towards them and nodded, it seemed he was in full control. Jacob roared again before dropping to all fours and started running towards the wall, ready to jump into Trost. The 15m tall Lycan smile a fang filled smile as it and the five human teens quickly cleared the 50m tall wall and into Trost.

With Eren's Titan body and Armin.

" I know you can hear me Eren, Please wake up! What about fighting!" Armin screamed at the downed Titan Shiftier. He would've said more if the ground didn't start shaking as a primal howl filled the air. Armin looked up to see a 15m tall wolf jump over the building Mikasa was standing on just minutes ago and land on it's hind legs.

_' JACOB!'_

Then Armin say Ymir, Krista, Jean, Connie and Sasha come up behind Jacob and then land on a nearby building, each of the checked their 3Dmg's once they did. Armin looked confused until Ymir yelled at him.

" HEY! ARLET! WHERES ACKERMAN!?"

Armin jumped alittle before answering " Off helping the others with the Titans... B-But Eren lost control and almost killed her earlier." At this Jacob stiffened and growled deeply, scaring the blond haired boy before he continued. " And with Eren down we can't block the hole and we'll never reclaim Trost." Jacob inwardly smiled.

_' I can think of a way to get Eren up.' _Jacob's wolf lips curled into a smile before he crouched and swung and closed fist back before swinging it forward with an open palm and smacked Eren's Titan throat. The result was a flying Armin who was caught by a laughing Connie and a flailing Rouge Titan. Now being a giant monster himself, Jacob could talk to Eren, but all any human heard was just growls.

**" Dammit Yeager, get a hold of yourself, we got a damned hole to plug, and if you don't regain control and help me lift this fucking stone I'm going to give your Titan form a fucking anus!" **Jacob 'yelled' to Eren, who heard him clear as day light, while Armin and the others only heard a series of growls. But to everyone's surprise Eren started to slowly get up as his lost hands and damaged face began to repair themselves. One Eren was up and in one piece Jacob grabbed one side of the stone while Eren grabbed the other side.

**" On three." **Jacob said to Eren in growls.

**" One."**

**" Two."**

**" THREE!"**

And at three both Eren and Jacob began to lift the very large boulder. If Eren could grin right now he would. Krista was amazed by the teamwork both giants possessed.

" What amazes me is the fact that last time they fought, now they're working together." Ymir said while the others agreed. Armin was surprised by this as well.

**" Alright Jacob, lets take turns with this thing, I'll carry it for abit while you keep Titans away then we'll switch..." **Eren said to Jacob in his own weird growls. Jacob nodded and let Eren carry the thing first.

With Mikasa.

Mikasa had just cut down a 15m class Titan when the ground near her shook with great weight. She looked around from her roof to see...Eren carrying the large boulder with Jacob in Lycan Titan form killing other Titans!

_' what did I miss?' _She thought as she saw the team work, but she was even more surprised when they seemed to stop... Only for Eren to pass the boulder onto Jacob and then start killing Titans. Mikasa turned to Ian Dietrich.

" Sir! Look over there!" The girl called while pointing to Eren and Jacob. The two giants surprise Ian, but he stayed calm and ordered his team to help protect them. The team all nodded and said 'yes sir!' before taking off with Mikasa and Ian. While Rico, a girl with silver hair and eyes, was starting to think different of Eren.

_' Maybe that kid isn't a threat to humanity... But I'm going to keep and eye on that Jacob kid.'_

Back with Jacob and Eren.

**" God now I see why you were complaining about this damned rock! IT'S HEAVIER THEN'S ANNIE'S FAT ASS!"** Jacob whined while carrying the stone. Eren gave off what one could assume was a chuckle while he used a smaller Titan to bat a jumping Titan way.

**" And how would you know that, wolf-boy?" **Eren questioned his only growled something like ' Bitch fell on me once.' which caused Eren to laugh. Just as they got closer to the hole they saw Mikasa and a group of new people AND Armin, Ymir, Sasha, Jean, Connie and Krista. They were all killing any missed Titans. Jacob inwardly smiled at the scene. Then Eren stopped and said that they were at the hole.

**" I'm so gonna need a bottle of vodka after this, maybe a burger too. MMMMmm...maybe eat a Titan too."**

**" Your so weird Jacob, but thats why people like you I guess."**

Any human nearby was confused by the two giants and their weird growling but shrugged it off.

**" Now lets plug this bitch bro!"**

**" I do agree with you wolf-face.**

**" Don't call me that, ever heard of lips bro."**

**" Oh shut up and plug the hole."**

Jacob rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He bares his large fangs and canines before holding the boulder in front of him, then he starts to spin around and on the tenth spin he lets go and the boulder jams itself into the hole within the wall of Maria.

Jacob sits down on all four like a normal dog and howls into the sky while Rico shoots the green smoke flare into the sky as well.

On the wall with Dot Pixis.

The old man lowers his binoculars and smiles. " Well I'll be damned the kids managed to plug the hole and reclaim Trost, this is a very special day indeed." Dot then looks up the skies while smiling. " One victory for humanity... I will sleep well tonight.

Back with our hero's.

Just as everyone else arrives to met with Jacob and Eren, who by now were now in the process of returning to human form, and were glad to see the hole plugged and any remaining Titans killed off.

" Well... I think we all owe Jacob and Eren a thank you gift when the awaken." Ymir said while the rest of 104th Trainees Squad nodded or smiled in agreement.

_' Well you two, you've both surprised everyone yet again, this time as teammates...' _Thought Mikasa as she smiled towards Jacob dissolving Lycan body. His half way emerged body very, sickly pale and his nose bleeding. Mikasa became worried as she ran over to him just as his giant form completely dissolved. She caught him just before he hit the ground.

" Jacob! are you ok?" The worried Oriental girl asked our pale looking hero. Her reply was him beckoning her closer, she complied and what happened surprised her very much as she felt warm lips met hers before they left.

" I've..wanted to..do that for a long...time.. I love..you." Was Jacob's last words before he fell unconscious. Mikasa sat there in silence... thinking about her first kiss... and it was Jacob, the teen who was very different, the teen who gave people a throat punch as a greeting sometimes... The boy who she had a small secret crush on since their training days. Mikasa smiled to herself before placing a small kiss on Jacob's lips. Ymir looked her way and smiled before turning back to help try and slap Eren awake.

Humanity can rest for another night, and worry tomorrow, for tonight at HQ 104th Trainees Squad, Dot Pixis and some of the garrison soldiers and others celebrate.

* * *

**Phew... I enjoyed this chapter alot. I really loved writing about what Jacob did during his training. And as for what path he will choose is out of two.**

**Garrison.**

**Or survey Corps.**

**I'm still deciding. Anyway I hoped you guys all liked this chapters. Oh and next chapter will be everything that happened the celebration at HQ... Deciding on who'll get piss poor drunk or completely hammered.  
**

**And will this small kiss lead to something BIG? Well you'll all find out next time on **

**ATTACK  
ON  
TITAN!  
THE WOLF OF TROST!**


	4. Celebration and a new pack

**Hey guys whats up! Kiryu's Soul here. Welcome to chapter four. Glad you guys survived the trip. Now on a side note.**

**After this chapter I will take alittle break and start on a crossover story for Attack on Titan and Godzilla (Don't like it, well sluck it up ya bunch of prissy little maggots!) .**

**Go to cross****overs ATTACK ON TITAN. Not SnK. That or go to my profile and find it lol.**

**Oh and there will be two new OCs. One a fan made and one I made so his OC can have a girlfriend. Heres her Bio.**

**Name: Katsuki Yamaha.**

**Age: 18.**

**Height: 5'2".**

**Weight: 105 LBS.**

**Skin: Tan.**

**Hair: Brown, grazes her shoulders.**

**Eyes: Green.**

**Cup Size: B.**

**Appearance: Katsuki has a rather petite frame, while not as thin or as skinny as Jacob's taller frame, but she lacks curves like most women her age, she has just barely a curve. But she doesn't mind cos this means when she talks with men they're not just looking at her body. Her face is overall average.. Thin lips, round-ish and a small nose and ears. But her personality makes up for it all.**

**Personality: Kind, caring. She tends to also be to soft and shy at times. Sometimes when she fights she'll have small tears. She's not one to hurt others without reason. But if you hurt her friends in anyway you can kiss your life good bye.**

**Skills/Abilities: She has a love for weapons, but prefers her hand-to-hand combat skills. Has a very high endurance and pain tolerance. Is part of Dot Pixis' Garrison Squad**

" Humans speaking"

_' Human thoughts'_

time skips and locations.

**" Titan sounds and scream/roars."**

**On with the show!**

* * *

HQ, we find our hero's, Squad, and many others in a large room with tables and chairs.

Everyone in the room was cheering and partying amongest themselves.. Why you ask? Well after Jacob and Eren plugged the hole in wall Maria most thought it was time to celebrate mankind's first victory since building these walls, but also to thank their new hero's.

All of 104th Trainees Squad was present, as well as Dot Pixis and his Garrison Squad, many other soldiers and some of the surveys corp that stayed. There where many tables and chairs, for those who wanted to sit with their friends and chat or eat. Speaking of eating, there was a lot of food, thought it was mostly simple meals it was food, though Jacob being Jacob punched the head chef's throat because there wasn't enough stuff to make more then ten burgers.

There was also a small band playing some music, there was a table that only the 18 year olds and older could use. This table had many different types of alcohol on it. You can already imagine Jacob rushing to the table... If he wasn't fifteen. But this is Jacob we're talking about, he'll find a way. Speaking of which, he's on his way to sneaking up to the table.

With Jacob.

_' I am going to grab a bottle if its the last thing I do!' _The skinny teen thought with fire in his eyes. He was only five feet from the table. He looks around to see if anyone sees him, but no one is paying attention to him. Jacob's thin lips curl into a sharp wolf-like smile as he stands up from his all fours position and makes a mad dash to the table, going 50 mph.

All anyone near the table saw was a blur as five bottles of Yeager disappear from their sight.

" W-What the hell!?" Cried a tall man with blond hair and grey eyes (This is nobody we should know). The others looked at him before returning to their drinks.

Jacob was on his way back to 104th Trainees Squad's table, a large and prideful smile on his face, if it got any bigger somebody would need to stitch Jacobs lips back together. Anyway as Jacob sat back down he placed four of the bottles in the middle of the table.

" Anybody wants one you'd better take it now or I'll drink it." Was his warning. Four other hands reached out and took a bottle. The hands belonged to five teens no one expected to grab a bottle.

Ymir.

Connie Springer.

Jean Kirstein.

And the one that shocked everyone, including Eren... Mikasa Ackerman.

" Oh, Mikasa finally trying another beer since my tenth birthday huh?" Jacob said in a low and smooth voice, which made Mikasa blush. Most of the teens looked at Mikasa with a confused look, reluctantly she spoke.

" Awhile back I tried to give Jacob two bottles of liquor for a birthday. I ended up drinking one before he even got to me..." The black haired girl said before looking away while uncapping her drink. Jacob and most of the others chuckled as they returned to what they were doing. Jacob rose his hand before speaking.

" Hold... Everyone... I want to say something first." Jacob's voice gained a serious tone and edge to it. Everyone, even Annie, looked at Jacob as he spoke.

" I'd like to thank most of you for being there for me back in our training days, even after the pranks, throat punches and immaturity. I'd like to say that even though most of you probably hate me... Well, I care for all of you *everyone looked surprised to see a few tears fall from Jacob* and I just want to tell you all how I've felt. Eren, your like my late brother who died by a Titan, Armin your smart like my Papa, a man who loved animals and studying, Mikasa your so much like my Mama, caring, kind and beautiful... I'm happy to of met you three." Jacob wipes his tears away before pulling Ymir, Krista and Sasha into a group hug.

" And you three were so kind to me during my depressions when ever Eren, Armin and Mikasa weren't around. I truly respect you as sister figures." Jacob gives them and small smile before letting them go. Jacob looks at Connie and Jean.

" You both helped me prank the instructors. Helped me with my Blades. And even helped me see the seriousness of our training. I thank you..." Jacob chuckles before he opens his bottle and takes a sip. A certain blond haired stoic girl seemed alittle hurt he forgot her, Reiner and Bertolt. But they never did help me with anything so she let it slide.

Mikasa turned back around, a smile on her lips as she takes another sip of her drink. Most of the group saw the longing look in her dark eyes when she looked at Jacob.

_' He really does care about me and everyone... But... I think he loves me more then a friend should... He was my first kiss though...'_

Eren smiles and nudges Mikasa's side. The black haired beauty turns towards him.

"...I think you and Jacob should go talk... Cos I see your eyes when you look at him..go." Eren whispers to her. Mikasa could only blush before standing up with her drink and leaving the room. Jacob stopped his drinking when she left.

" Hold everyone... I'm going to get Mikasa." Jacob quickly downs his beer, burping and hiccuping loudly. A smile makes its way on his lips. Jacob gets up and leaves, leaving Ymir to gain wide eyes as she pinches her nose.

" Ugh...It smells like rotten eggs AGAIN!" She whined. Causing the others to burst out in laughter.

With Jacob just as he finds Mikasa on an outside balcony.

Jacob slowly creeps up behind Mikasa, who was staring at the half moon, her bottle almost empty. Jacob smiles as he got closer to her, his arms spread.

In seconds Jacob wraps his arms around Mikasa's waist. Making the girl jump alittle before she smiled and turned in Jacobs arms to face him. Placing her bottle on the stone railing she hiccups alittle.

" Seems your abit tispy dear." Jacob says as he pulls Mikasa closer. Mikasa blushes as she's pulled closer, she could feel Jacob's hot breath on her lips as he said.

" Its ok...so am I."

This made Mikasa smile alittle more, just before Jacob leaned down and placed a deep and passionant kiss upon her lips. Mikasa's eyes widen before they close and she begins to kiss our thin hero back. They spent a few minutes kissing before they pulled apart to breathe.

Jacob smiled before smiling " Mikasa Ackerman... I love you with all my monstrous heart... But sadly... You probably think I'm not human enough.." with that Jacob lets go of Mikasa before turning around to head back inside.

" Jacob, stop... I don't care if your a Titan, wolf or monster because I...I... I LOVE YOU TOO!" Mikasa covers her mouth with her hands before she turned around and grabbed her drink before downing it. Jacob stood still before turning around and smiling. He walks towards the now intoxicated girl and wrapping his arms around her waist.

" Thank you... My angel.." Jacob said in a low, passionant voice that made Mikasa inwardly moan in her head. God how her new found feelings of love and drunken lust made her want to jump the taller, thinner teen. Which she did, surprising the boy.

Jacob's inner wolf was in conflict with his Inner human. Primal desire against Human reasoning. Part of him said this was wrong because Mikasa was alittle intoxicated.

But Jacob could see the love and passion in the girl's eyes.

_' Fuck reason and desire. You only live once in this world._' Jacob thought as he and Mikasa begin to kiss, which became a passionant make out, which leading Jacob holding on to his lover's hips. Mikasa pulled away, her eyes held a longing to them as she began to remove her crop jacket and shirt. Jacob smiled his famous wolf-like smile before leaning up to kiss Mikasa's bare neck. A moan was his reply.

Smirking as he used his left hand to fondle her left bra covered breast. Then the right to the other breast. Mikasa was in heaven, the guy's hands were just amazing.

" Mmm~ Jacob..." Moaned the Asian girl. Jacob could only smirk inwardly as he continued to fondle Mikasa and kiss her neck.

Back with the rest of 104th Trainees Squad.

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves. Connie and Sasha were argueeing over rather Eren or Jacob would win in a fight as humans.

" Jacob!" Sasha yelled.

" Eren!" Connie screamed.

As this happened Eren was clutching his head, he was getting tired of Connie and Sasha's yelling. He prayed to God for them to stop... And his pray was answered when Reiner glared at the two and yelled.

" WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Well said blondie, well said. Eren mentally thanked Reiner before he noticed how long Jacob and Mikasa were gone.

" I'm going to see whats taking Jacob and Mikasa so long to get back." He said as he got up and left. Jean gained a smile and turned to Ymir.

" Bet you five dollars he finds them fucking." Jean said to her.

" Bet you seven bucks he comes back with them."

" Accepted." Jean said as he and Ymir shook hands while they smirked. Krista overheard them and smiled to herself.

" Least Jacob might get some, Jean." Connie said as he and most chuckled while Jean blushed while glareing at the shaved teen.

Ten mintues later Eren came back with a shocked look on his face. Ymir smiled widely as she pumped her fist and cheered.

" You owe me five bucks Kirstein! HA!" Ymir exclaimed.

" Now hold up let him speak first!" Jean said.

Eren sat back down, reached across the table and snatched Connie's half empty bottle and chugs the rest down, not blinking at all as he did. Jean held crossed fingers, hoping Eren didn't see Jacob with Mikasa.

Armin spoke up. " Eren... Are you ok?" Eren shook his head no.

" Want to tell us?" Armin asked. Eren shook his head.

"...Ummm.. Want to show us what you saw?.." Armin asked, not really wanting the answer. Eren nodded while Jean started to curse him in his mind. Ymir, Reiner, Annie and Bertolt smirked.

Eren slowly brought his index finger up and made a circle with his other index finger and thumb. He made his finger go through the hole. Eren just made the universal sign for sex. Jean's head slammed into the table as he handed Ymir five dollars while said tall girl cheered.

" HA! Those two did it! Thanks Kirstein." Ymir exclaimed while leaning back in her chair and counted her money. " Six?.. HA! You gave me an e xtra buck man!" Ymir said while pocketing the money. Jean slammed his head again.

Back with Jacob.

Jacob was starting to tire. He and Misaka were both getting close to their climaxes.

" J-Jacob~!" The girl moaned aloud. Jacob began to gain speed as his thrusts got harder.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air as Jacob slammed his 12 inch manhood into his new girlfriend/mate. Both teens were naked, sweating and getting closer to climaxing. Not three minutes later Mikasa gave out.

" JACOB-KUUUUN~!" The black haired beauty screamed as her womanhood tightened around Jacob's shaft as her juices oozed out around it as her back arched. Finally it stopped as a tired Mikasa breathed heavily. Her cheeks were red and sweat dripped from her forehead. Jacob soon followed her as his thrusts became faster and softer.

" I'm..Gonna.. Cu-" Jacob started.

" Pull out!" Mikasa yelled. He did as she said, which resluted in Jacob's cum shooting out and hitting Mikasa's face and chest.

" Sorry love.." Jacob said sheepishly. Mikasa sighed before smiling. " It's alright Jacob." She said before licking her lips clean.

" Well we should get back to the table. But you should go clean up ok?"Jacob said as he quickly redressed. Mikasa nodded as she picked her stuff up amd went inside to a nearby bathroom.

Jacob smiled as he walked inside and to the table.

Back with the table.

Eren was finally better and was eating a chicken leg. Armin was quietly thinking to himself.

Connie and Sasha were talking about nonsense.

Ymir was slowly falling asleep.

Krista had sneaked to the beer table to grab some Vodka for Jacob cos he'd need it.

Annie, Bertolt and Reiner left.

Jean was still crying over his lost money. Everyone didn't see Jacob sit back down till Armin looked over and jumped.

" What the hell Armin? It's just me, Jacob, chill out brah." The thin teen said as he chuckled. Everyone else looked at him with perverted girns till Connie spook up.

" So, you and Mikasa huh? Must've been fun." the shaved teen said while giggleing pervertedly. Jacob rolled his eyes beforeing yelling two words none of them heard for a year.

" THROAT PUNCH!"

And like that Connie was thrown on to another table with a bruised throat.

Ymir bursts into laughter out of character before recomposeing herself. Jacob smiled as two scents he knew very well filled his nostrils.

Vodka. And Mikasa.

Mikasa sat back down, clean of any_thing__. _Krista also came back with the Vodka. Jacob's mouth watered as the blond girl placed the drink on the table.

" Here you go Jacob, think of it as my late thank you for the bracelet you gave me awhile back." Krista said while smiling. Jacob didn't hesitate as he shot his hand out to grab the bottle when:

GRAB!

A larger hand had Jacob's thin wrist. Shocking everyone, even Ymir. Jacob's lips curled up as he bared his fangs.

" Who the fuck do YOU think you ARE?" Jacob growled as he looked up to see who had his wrist.

The person was six foot, just two inches shorter then Jacob, had grey hair despite being young, silver eyes, and strange clothing.

" The names Garret Jax, and I challange you to a drink off." The man said, shocking everyone. Jacob closed his lips and stood up as Garret's grip releashed from his wrist.

" Hold up. Let me use the shitter first." Jacob left. This made Mikasa facepalm while everyone else sighed.

" Is he gonna come back?" Garret asked as he sat in Reiner's old chair.

" Likely, Jacob's never backed down from a drink off, only person that ever came even halfway close to him was Eren." Ymir said while everyone else nodded. Garret smiled.

_' Let's see if I can beat this fucker. Kukuku.'_

Jacob came back the table. But he was different. Like clothing and hair style wise.

Jacob now wore a blood red button up businuss suit and dress pants, black dress shoes and a white undershirt and black tie. He had his bangs parted to reveal his left beastly eye.

" I formally accept your challange, teme." Jacob said while bowing. Everyone looked surprised by Jacob's clothing. He was wearing his casual wear, they thought he stopped wearing that after training.

"Great, lets go." Garret said while leading everyone to the beer table, ignoring the drunk adults.

" First to 100 wins." Ymir says. And then Jacob and Garret bagun grabbing beers, opening them, then chugging it. This went on for a awhile.

Time skip: 99th beer for both Jacob and Garret.

Both males were piss poor drunk by now. Jacob was quietly sing his 'booty' song while Garret was having trouble keeping his 98th beer down while trying to drink his 99th one.

SLAM!

Jacob slams his empty 99th bottle down while he starts his 100th and last beer. Garret was upset but accepted his soon to be loss as he turned towards some random soldier and letting off a loud and foul burp.

SLAM!

Down goes Jacob's last empty bottle. Jacob stands up and turns towards Ymir.

" You better not bu-" The tall girl is cut off by Jacob's very loud, very foul and very long blech.

**" BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRP!"**

The classic rotten eggs smell smacked Ymir right in the face, but this time it was so bad she actually fell unconsisous. Everyone in the room turned in their direction. Dot Pixis stopped talking with Rico to aruptly burst into laughter before returning to talking to the silver haired woman.

The drunken teen turned to Garret before grabbing the young man by his neck and slamming him into the table.

" Never..*hic*.. stop me from.. *hic*.. drinking vodka! BITCH!" Jacob says before jumping up and slamming his elbow into Garrets stomach. Only to feel like he hit metal.

Garret shot up and slammed his fist into Jacobs chest, sending our thin hero back by ten feet.

" Oh yeah... This will be good." Jacob said as he stood back up. Jacob's one inch claws then grew to three inches as his right eye also became a bright glowing yellow with a slit pupil.

" Lets do this." Said a drunk Garret as he pulled out a hunting knife. This caused everyone's eyes to widen, but nobody moved for fear of being mauled by Jacob or stabbed by Garret.

Then suddenly both males shot towards the other so fast they were blurs and the crowd only saw them when claws and blade met in a flash of sparks.

Everyonce in awhile the two stopped to breathe, both had some cuts, but not deep. But The only mark on Garret was a long slash on his leftcheek.

" Damn..*pant*.. your skins..*pant*.. like iron." Jacob said between breaths as he stood up from his crouch.

" Thats because..*pant*.. I can make..*pant*..My skin as strong as iron..*pant." Garret replied before Jacob rushed fowards, his claws one inch again and right eye its normal deep blue, with his fists held together by interlocking fingers. Eren paled knowing what this meant.

Garret was caught off guard by Jacob's shout of:

" FALCON THROAT PUNCH!"

Jacob swung his fists so fast that you could see the air move around them and some kind of..flame?

The attack hit so hard it broke through Garret's iron like skin and sent him flying onto a table...A 100 FEET AWAY!

Jacob, now almost sobor, wagged his fists to wave off the smoke from them. " Ouch that actually hurt my fists alittle." The teen said was he walked towards Garret.

Garret groaned as he sat up from the broken table. " Ohhh... Wow your strong... Broke past my iron skin. Hehe." The grey haired man said while popping his bones.

" Thanks." Jacob said as he and his group went back to their table. " Lets do this again some time soon." Garret nodded before standing up and left to go back to his girlfriend, Katsuki Yamaha, a 18 yer old girl with brown hair and green eyes and tanned skin.

" Well, thats the first time my iron skin was broke through... But the kids got spunk and skills. He's earned my respect." Garret said to his lover.

" Don't worry dear. Maybe you'll get him next time. I did go through his files and found out that his throat attacks tend to be strong. I heard he sent a guy to the medical room in a coma." Said the brunette. Garret smiled before taking his lover's hand and leaving with her.

Back at the table.

Jacob was drinking a small cup of vodka. He had poured his friends a cup, which they all took and drank.

" Wow man. I thought you'd never use that attack again after it almost killed Eren in one of you two's spars." Connies said as Jacob chuckled before standing up and gaining a sad tone of voice. Everyone looked at with concern.

" Guys... I'd like to say that...well... I' m not what you think... Im not human nor Titan.." Jacob said as he started to walk out as he used his hand to tell them to follow him. They did.

In the gas room.

We find our group of hero's in the gas room, sitying on the floor in a circle. Everyone was stareing at Jacob as he grinned a sad grin before speaking.

" Now like I said I'm not a human nor a Titan." He said.

" Then WHAT are you man?" Jean asked the thinner boy. Jacob's smile fell. A tear fell from his yellow eye. This single tear turned into a river as the boy bursts into tears while covering his eyes with his hands.

" I am nothing but a freak of nature!" He cried out while falling to his side and bringing his knees to his chest.

Sasha, Connie, Jean, Ymir, Krista, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were all shocked. Jacob sat up and removed his hands so he could then remove his blood red suit jacket and shirt to reveal his slim figure. He maybe thin and skinny but he still had lean muscles and a great chest. But you could see a small round scar right above his heart. His bullet wound.

" I..just..don't know if...It..." Jacob started but stopped as he looked over at his friends. " I had a very primal and sickening thought again..like back at our third year of training." Jacob said, his voice sore from crying.

Mikasa stood up and lifted Jacob up. " Jacob. Don't call yourself a freak nor ever have THOSE thoughts again. You've learned to repress them since that DAY..." The girl said as she brought the boy into a hug. " Please don't ever speak like this again...for all of us."

" Yeah bro, your a human that can be a Lycan Titan and a Mutant wolf. Hell I wish I could be like that."Connie said as he smiled at Jacob. The others all nodded.

" Like your picture said. We're your pack and we'll always stay together." Ymir said in an attempt to cheer the taller boy up.

" Actually. Before the celebration I went to the HQs library and found a book on myths and legends." Armin said as he pulled out a random book. This caused everyone to raise an eyebrow.

" Whats this have to do with Jacob?" Sasha asked. Most nodded.

" Because." Armin opens the book to page 64. " I think I know what Jacob is... He might be what is called a Lycanthrope and a Lycanthrope Behemoth."

" A what and the who?" Krista asked, her eyes slightly wider. Armin sighed before reading the pages.

" A lycanthrope is a beast created through ones hatred, a bite from another Lycanthrope or by birth. So in Jacob's case that would be birth seeing as he has no haterd form anything besides Titans but thats not enough and no scars from wolf attacks." Armin says while the others nod. Armin reads more.

" A lycanthrope's form will very on the type it is. Omega's tend to be just normal looking wolves, Scouts tend to look like smaller fox-like wolves with puffy manes and green eyes, Hunters are hairless two foot tall wolves with grey skin and red eyes, long snouts and thin bodys. Berserkers, also known as Alphas, tend to be a four to five feet at the shoulder, hairless besides long hair on their heads, skin the color of their human forms and torn cheeks."

Everyone looks at Jacob.

" Your Mutant Wolf form is like that...so that mea-" Ymir is cut off by Armin.

" Jacob is an alpha... The only lycanthrope that is immune to silver and other weaknesses." The blond says.

" So what your saying is Jacobs a werewolf?" Jean asks. Armin nods and continues.

" Alphas/Berserkers Can only be killed by removal of the head both human form and wolf form, this is why Jacob didn't die from the gunshots. It also says ANY kind of Lycan can live up to 300 years or more, but they will continue to look 21." Armin says, much toeveryone's surprise. Armin then continues again.

" Alphas are also immune to all cures and have the 'Lupine Virus' which allows those bitten to become wolves themselves. All Lycans can transform at will with enough will power and if one's will can't surprise the inner beast they can only change on a full moon." Amin says as he finishes the Lycanthrope page. Jacob looks at everyone.

" So if I wanted to I could turn any of you guys into a werewolf?" Jacob asks Armin. The blond boy nods in reply.

" Wait. So we all could all be like Jacob..?" Mikasa asks. Another nod.

" Now what about Jacob's Lycan Titan from?" Eren asks.

Armin smiles. " It's like you Eren. But its also very different from you as well. Lets see... The Lycan Behemoth is a 15m tall bipedal wolf that has no tail. It is also only created when an Alpha Lycan has pure blood, meaning if its the first alpha born in over a decade. Not else is know about its because whoever wrote this book never found another one before he died." Armin says as everyone gain shocked looks. Jacob smiles and stands up with his hands his hips.

" Alright! Im a one of a kind hero! YATA!" The thin teen shouts.

" Wait! If Jacob's gonna live for 300 years, if not more, we'll be dead long before he even reaches 160!" Connie exclaims. This new fact makes the group think before Ymir speaks.

" Then why don't we just have him turn us into wolves?" The tall girl says, surprising everyone, including Jacob. Armin gains a thoughtful look as he thinks before saying something that shocks them all, mainly Eren.

" I don't want Jacob to go on living with any of us. So I'm going to have him turn me. Anyone want to join me?"

This was a very brave thing for Armin to say. Jacob looked like he was thinking.

" Do I have to transform for it? Or just bite you?" He asks surprising everyone.

" Either. Your saliva carries the virus, it just has to get into my blood system." The blond said. Jacob nodded before standing up.

" Now before I do anythong. Raise your hand if you want to change and stay alive with me." Jacob said as he stood up.

Surpriseingly everyone rose their hands.

" Ok..didn't expect this.. Ok when I come to you, you state why you want to change, salute and call me sir."

" HAI!" Was his reply from everyone.

Jacob nods and approaches Armin, who smiled and did the salute.

" I want to remain with my best friend and be alive to see the Titans fall! Sir!" The shorter blond says. Jacob nods as he pulls Armin close before moving his collar away and biting into his shoulder, drawing blood as Armin screams in pain before Jacob lets go of him. Armin falls to the ground before he passes out.

Jacob approaches Eren. The brunet salutes and states his reason before Jacob even asked.

" I want to slay Titans till they are no more Sir! I also want to also be alive with Amin Sir!" Everyone saw the light blush on Eren's cheeks. Jacob smiles and bites Eren's shoulder before letting go as the boy passes out. Jacob approaches Mikasa.

" And your reason, love?"

Mikasa salutes while blushing. " To be with you and protect others who can not protect themselves. Sir!" Jacob nods and kisses her before saying sorry and he then bites into her as well and lets go. She too passes out.

" I love you, Mikasa." Jacob then approaches Connie.

" State your reason, maggot!" Jacob commands, acting like a drill sargent training his platoon.

Connie salutes. " Sir! To forever protect my friends and soon to be pack mates, Sir!" Jacob nods and bites Connie before he passes out.

Jacob approaches Sasha. " Reason or Ill make you do 200 pushups maggot!" Jacon calls out.

Sasha salutes and shouts. " To hopefully become a Hunter class Lycan so I can find food for the pack Sir!" a bite and passing out.

Jacob approaches Jean. " State your reasoning you little bitch."

Jean salutes. " To be able to avenge Marco's death and keep my friends safe...Sir!" A bite and he passes out.

Jacob approaches Krista. " Reason, Little birdie?"

Krista salutes him and speaks. " To be able to protect Ymir and myself as well as my friends Sir!" Jacon nods before swiftly biting Krista as she soon passes out. Then Jacob approaches Ymir herself. The last person standing.

" Give me a reason or I'll toss you aside like an empty bottle of rum maggot!"

Ymir salutes and stares Jacob in the eyes. " To protect Krista and my soon to be higher up. As well to hopefully be a Scout class wolf Sir!"

" Is that the best reason you got? I want one with passion and heart soldier! You are one of my most respected friends and I expect more from you! Now drop and give me twenty then your reason. NOW MAGGOT NOW!"

Ymir looks surprised before she drops to the ground and gives Jacob twenty pushups before standing up again.

" Now give me your fucking reason!" Jacob was now randomly wearing a sargent costume (Think of a US marines sargent).

Ymir salutes agian and shouts her reason to the heavens. " TO FOREVER PROTECT MY KRISTA AND FUTURE PACK AND IT'S ALPHA. I WISH TO BE A SCOUT CLASS AS WELLS. BUT I WANT TO LIVE AND TO PROTECT YOU ALL SIR!"

Jacobs smirks as he removes his hat. " Good reason. For that your bite will have more sting to it."

And it did. It felt like the area Jacob bit, her collar bone, was on fire and going to melt. Then suddenly it stopped as Ymir's world became black as she passes out.

" Phew...Glad thats done" Jacob then promptly falls down amd falls asleep. Dreaming his new pack.

* * *

**Wow! This took me awhile to write. I liked the surprise ening I added. Hope you all did too.**

**Anyway it seems Jacob and Mikasa had some fun. Jacob had a drink off and a fight. And finally some truth is shed onto Jacob's powers. As well as he can turn others.**

**And now:**

**Mikasa.**

**Eren.**

**Armin**

**Connie.**

**Sasha.**

**Jean.**

**Krista.**

**And Ymir have joined Jacob's new wolf pack. Though Im not sure what classes they be. Tell me what you guys want what classes each will be. No other alphas though. Sorry.**

**Good bye everyone. See you after I finish that crossover and the next chapter as well. Much love. Kiryu.**

**New updates: Ive choosen the classes for the pack. So see you after my crossover Ja ni!**


End file.
